


Different Nightmares

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Series: Supergirl Advent 2017 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Supergirl Advent 2017, community: supergirl_tv, post-307 but no real spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: It had surprised Kara -- though it probably shouldn’t have -- to learn that the DEO was anti-holiday-exchanges.





	Different Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day one of the Supergirl Advent at [Supergirl TV](http://supergirl-tv.dreamwidth.org) on DreamWidth, for the prompt "gift exchanges."

It had surprised Kara -- though it probably shouldn’t have -- to learn that the DEO was anti-holiday-exchanges. She didn’t really see what the harm in a secret santa exchange would be, but J’onn had said something about clearance levels and knowing which staff exist and how it would just be a logistical nightmare.

And, well, this year Kara wasn’t really up to fighting that nightmare. She spent the weeks up to the holiday season fighting a few different nightmares, and they were enough to make her choose not to expend the energy elsewhere, even if elsewhere would have been more pleasant.

This year, Kara really just wanted the season to pass, with its usual melancholy escaping around the edges no matter how hard she tried to rein it in.


End file.
